


Dead Silence

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [40]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Environmentalism, Poetry, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky is brown, full of gases,<br/>Gone are the protesting masses.<br/>No one’s left, not a soul,<br/>This world will never again be whole,<br/>The world is silent, not a voice sounds,<br/>And the dead make no noise lying in the grounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I found this buried in my files. Here, you all can have it.

Listen, children, there is no sound,  
Silence echoes all around.  
The world is devastated and dark,  
Trees are gone, silent is the lark,  
Rainforests axed, the birds don’t sing,  
You can’t even hear the flutter of a wing.

Life was leached from this wretched world,  
A lone snake skin lays dry and curled.  
Along the valley a lone wind blows,  
Carrying with it mankind’s woes.  
In its wake there lies no peace,  
There sorrow’s pain can never cease.

The sky is brown, full of gases,  
Gone are the protesting masses.  
No one’s left, not a soul,  
This world will never again be whole,  
The world is silent, not a voice sounds,  
And the dead make no noise lying in the grounds.


End file.
